Theres No Way Out of Love
by crazyfordrama
Summary: Will James and Lily ever stop fighting to realize they are destined for eachother? Will Sirius win the love of his life, or will another boy get the girl? Will Remus overcome his securities, for love? Only time will tell for these three marauders.....
1. Chapter 1

There Is No Way Out Of Love

A/N Hey guys, yes I know it has been a while but now I have come back with a story that is new, and original, with the help of my awesome older sister. We together have come up with a story that will make you longing for more. My sister, Nicole and I have agreed to write a story together. I will do a chapter and then she will, and so on and so on. This chapter I wrote, and so she will write the next chapter.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, except for the stuff you haven't heard of before.

Chapter 1:

The wind was rustling through the trees and the sun shone down upon a brilliant shiny red train. Children were saying goodbye to their parents and greeting old friends as everyone got ready for the train to leave. In the bustling crowd, you could see the top of a head. This head stood out from all the rest by its beautiful red hair. What also stood her out from all the rest was the shiny button that was pinned to her blouse.

"Hey Lily just the girl I was looking for." A voice knocked Lily Evans out of her daydream. The voice belongs to a handsome young lad, Landon Likscin.

"Landon how are you, and before you ask, no I haven't seen Kylee yet, nor have I seen Sirius so I haven't seen them snogging or anything else your dirty mind might be thinking up."

"I was not going to ask anything about Kylee, or Sirius."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So your not itching to get away and go look for her?"

"Nope."

"Then you can help me avoid Potter."

"I don't see why you can't just admit to your self that you madly in love with him marry him and bare his children."

"Because I am not, for the one-thousandth time, in love with him, and that's disgusting. Hey look it Kylee." Landon whipped around so fast that Lily was surprised he didn't get whiplash. "Got ya!"

"You are evil and mean and not a nice person." He said with a fake look of hurt, plastered on his face.

"But you have to admit that was funny."

"What was funny?" A new voice said. Lily and Landon turned around to see Kylee Jackson, smiling widely.

"Oh I made Landon here-"

"Nothing no one, Lily's just being delirious." He put his hand over Lily's mouth. "Ouch you bit me."

"Serves you right, Ky. its so good to see you." She enveloped her into a big hug.

"Yeah I missed you Lils."

"How's everything with Sirius?"

"Fantastic! I have no idea why though."

"Because your beautiful and wonderful and Sirius is madly in love with you."

"Whatever so Landon how was you summer?" Kylee turned to him.

"Good, yeah I- I met a girl in Paris and we fell madly in love, but then she died in a car crash."

"Oh my god you poor baby. What was her name?" Lily was shaking her head, but also feeling pity for poor Landon. He was totally in love with Kylee and she didn't have a clue.

"Her name?" Kylee nodded her head. "Her name was... it's just too soon."

"Oh yes of course." Landon faked a sniffle and buried his head into Kylee's arms.

"Why is Landon crying?" A voice asked Lily from behind her. Lily turned around and saw her third best friend Brooke Downer.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Awesome you?"

"Good but apparently Landon's not doing so good."

"Why?"

"Well his story is that he met a girl in Paris and they fell madly in love, but then she died in a car crash and Kylee-"

"Is totally believing it."

"Every single word. He could even come up with a name for her, he pretended it was too hard for him to say his name." Lily looked back over to Kylee and Landon. She was now patting his back and soothing him.

"Why do his stories always end with a death?"

"Dramatic effect? I don't know."

"Well are you going to be ok?" Kylee asked him.

"I'll live."

"Lily, oh Lily!"

"Hide me." Lily quickly crouched down behind Brooke.

"Don't try to hide from me my little flower of joy." She crouched down lower. "Lilykins why whatever are you doing way down there?" Lily looked up and saw the one person she loathed more than her sister, the one person that annoyed her to no end, James Potter.

"Picking up some trash." There wasn't any trash on the floor. "Well look at that my job was already done."

"No I think you were hiding from me."

"No I wasn't Potter, don't flatter yourself I didn't even know you were there until you blocked the sun."

"No you were hiding."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were."

"I could go all day."

"I could go all night." Lily gave him a look of disgust and went over to Landon, Brooke and Kylee.

"Can't handle the heat?"

"No I can't handle the annoying little buzzing noise that is buzzing around here, no wait that's you."

"Touche Lilykins touche."

"And if you call me Lilykins one more time I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I see you have a pretty little button there."

"Yes and maybe if you read it you will know what it means and go away."

"HG"

"That's right."

"Well that sure is nifty, it just like mine only I got a HB instead of a HG. Do you know what it means? My ma said that it meant I am head boy, she even fainted but then Sirius said it meant head butt-head. So I don't know who to believe." He took out his button. Lily looked at it and her eyes widened in horror. "Is it something bad?"

"Yes very, very bad."

"Well what is it?" He was getting nervous.

"Your head boy."

"Oh my god that is horrible."

"I know."

"Did we just agree on something?"

"I think not."

"I think we did."

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Oh shut up all ready." Everyone yelled at them.

"Causing a riot already and you didn't even invite me?" Sirius Black walked up behind James.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Uh I was preoccupied." Right then Kylee came back from a very long bathroom visit looking quite flustered, she came back and sat down next to Landon. Lily and Brooke looked over to Landon and saw the immense hurt and fury that could be seen in his eyes.

"Well now, we are only waiting for Mooney and Wormtail." Sirius looked around

"The train should be leaving soon-"

"Aha there they are." Sirius pointed over to two people pushing their way through the crowd. The short fat one fell and was left unnoticed. Remus finally made it to the group and was greeted by everyone.

"Hey there Mooney, what's up?" Sirius hugged him.

"Oh you know same old same old."

"Hey guess what Mooney, I'm head boy!"

"What?"

"No Prongs I told you that stood for Head butt-head not Head Boy. Who in there right mind would make you head boy?"

"That's what I want to know!" Lily exclaimed and threw up her hands to God.

"Hi Brooke." Remus said shyly.

"Hi Remus." Lily and Kylee looked questioningly at Brooke but let it go.

"Well I guess we better be getting on the train."

"Oh yeah." They all got up and started heading for the train. One by one they got on the train until Sirius and Kylee were left.

"Hey honey."

"Hey, good summer?"

"Not that good."

"Why?"

"You weren't there."

"Awe." She kissed him and he helped her on the train. Landon pulled his head back into the compartment and sighed.

"Hi Padfoot" Peter came up huffing and puffing.

"Oh Hi there Wormtail didn't even know you was missing." He patted him on the back. Once Sirius closed the door to the train it started moving. Everyone was in one big compartment. Brooke and Remus were sitting across from each other looking up every couple second only to look back down because they didn't want to get caught starring. Kylee was sitting up against the window, the last seat available was right next to her and right before Sirius could sit down Landon put his feet on the seat.

"Oh that was the only seat left." Sirius said looking

"Oh yeah it was, here have my seat." Landon told him. He got up and went across and sat next to Kylee. "There you go."

"Uh thanks."

"No problem."

"Uh Landon can Brooke and I talk to you, outside, for a minute?" Lily said getting up bringing Brooke up with her.

"Yeah hold on a minute." He put his robe down on the seat. Lily pulled him and Brooke out of the compartment.

"Ok what was that?"

"I was saving my seat."

"Are you afraid that the big bad Sirius might take it away from you? Landon, they _are _going out."

"I know but-" He didn't finish his sentence.

"Look I know you like her-"

"Not just like." He mumbled.

"What?"

"I don't just like, her I-"

"Landon do you love her?" Brooke finally spoke. Landon remained quiet.

"Oh my God."

"Yes I love her. I love her more than I have loved anyone else and it kills me too see them together. Its like every single time they kiss, it breaks my heart a little."

"Awe" Brooke sighed. Lily looked shocked.

"Ok you go inside, but try to be at least a little nice to Sirius."

"Why? He is a best friend with your arch nemesis."

"Yes but he is also dating one of my best friends."

"Fine." He reluctantly opened the compartment door and went inside. Brooke tried to follow but Lily held her back.

"And what's with you Miss lovey dovey with Remus Lupin?"

"Well it's a long story."

"Shorten."

"Fine, well I was at Diagon Alley minding my own business and I bump in Remus. Apparently he was going he same way and so we shopped together. One thing led to another and I find my self waking up next to very cute and a very naked Remus Lupin."

"Oh my God!"

"I know."

"What happened?"

"Well we decided that it would just that one time, but I don't want it to be just that one time."

"Oh my God!"

"I know."

"Were you drunk?"

"What? No, do you think I would have to be drunk for me to have sex with anyone?"

"Well from what you have told me-"

"Okay, okay past experiences have nothing to do with this."

"Plus I never knew you had a thing for him."

"I didn't, it just happened and he did change a lot-" The compartment door opened and Kylee came out, and Landon followed her.

"Hey what's going on you have been out here for like ever." Kylee said after she closed the door.

"Oh we were just talking about Brooke's love life."

"Ouu I love this topic. Who is it this time?"

"Remus Lupin."

"That Remus Lupin?" She pointed to the compartment. Brooke and Lily nodded their heads.

"Oh my God!" She nearly screamed.

"Shhhh" they all hushed her.

"That is why you guys are acting all weird."

Inside the compartment the boys were having a conversation not to different from the one outside.

"Remus you dogg!"

"What?" He was shocked by Sirius outburst.

"You shagged Brooke!" James patted him on the back.

"What? How did you know?"

"Come on, you are talking to James and Sirius the..."

"Best at telling who did it with who." James covered Sirius.

"Whom" Sirius corrected. All three of them looked him like he was an alien. "That's right I know things."

"Ok fine, whatever."

"Come on dish, how did it happen?"

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Why not, we tell you about the girls we shag."

"I don't ask you to and normally I walk out before you can finish."

"Whatever I'm just so proud of our little Mooney." Sirius faked an emotional outburst.

"He is growing up so fast." James played along.

"Shut up before they come back in." He hit Sirius not only because he was closest, but he was also about to break out into song.

The compartment door opened and all four of them came in one after the other. They all sat down where they were before Lily took them out to talk. There was an awkward silence and then James broke it with what he hoped would break the ice.

"So Brooke, you and Remus shagged?"


	2. Chapter 2

There Is No Way Out Of Love

Disclaimer: Nope, it wasn't us who came up with this glorious idea of a magical world called Hogwarts. We owe it all to J.K.

Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hehe, I'm an author now! Hey guys. This is Nicole, Mary's sister. I will be writing this chapter, and several more in the future. I guess we're switching off. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first- here's the second!

Chapter 2:

The eight teenagers made their way through the rain towards the Great Hall. James and Sirius, responsible for a very embarrassing moment in the train compartment, were still snickering to themselves. Brooke and Remus were still a bright red and silently cursing James, as well as themselves for getting into the situation. Lily and Landon were conversing about Brooke, although Landon's thoughts were elsewhere. You could trace his eyes towards Kylee, who was clutching onto Sirius and scolding him for embarrassing their poor friends. However, even Sirius knew she wasn't seriously mad, for she couldn't be angry with that puppy dog face. Peter was walking alongside James, congratulating him for causing such a ruckus.

As they entered the castle, the relief from the rain seemed to raise tensions higher, because now they had nothing to distract them from reality. James ran over to Lily and tried to start up a conversation.

"Hey Lils"

"I told you not to call me Lils. Only my friends call me Lils, Potter," she answered in an serious voice. "And I am still angry with you for blurting out to the whole compartment a certain fact about our two friends."

"Oh come on, facing the facts will only get them together faster. You know that."

"Yeah, whatever," she sighed as she sat down at the table. James attempted to sit next to her, but before he could plant himself, she called Kylee over to sit down. James looked defeated, but retreated to a seat next to Sirius. Brooke and Remus were left standing, and awkwardly took their seats next to one another. It wasn't long before James and Lily were called away to start their Head Boy and Girl duties. Lily's stomach felt nauseous at the idea of working with James Potter all year.

Kylee and Sirius were sitting right next to each other and were deep in conversation. Kylee was laughing at something Sirius had just said.

"Ah, good times!" Kylee managed to choke out, throwing her head back in glee. Suddenly Sirius looked strait at her.

"What?" Kylee asked awkwardly. He grinned.

"You are so beautiful when you laugh." Kylee didn't know how to respond to this.

"Uh, thanks."

"No, I'm serious. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I can't believe I'm actually with you." He had a look of total certainty on his face. Kylee looked deep into his gray eyes and could tell that he sincerely meant this.

"Well, Mr. Black, you could have any girl in the school and you pick me. I'm not really sure why, but..." Kyle had never been self confident. She always felt she was awkward looking, kind of the "ugly duckling" of the group. And now, being with Sirius, well it was all new. Never before had a guy wanted her like this, at least not that she had noticed. When Sirius kissed her, she felt... well, safe. This amazing guy, who was handsome, smart, funny, not to mention incredibly charming, had somehow whipped her off her feet and now there was no going back. Just being around him was intoxicating, and whenever they touched she felt like a bolt of electricity had run through her. All of these emotions were coming at her all at once, and she had little time to make sense of it all. To make sense of the fact that she was in love with Sirius Black, and he made it quite clear that he returned the feelings.

She was dragged out of her daze by a huge commotion in the hall when the food arrived on the plates. Sirius' gaze, whoever, remained on her.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. You know that right? You know that I'm in this for the long haul. I, I love you Kylee." Sirius proclaimed to her. He looked at her intensely, but also with great respect. Through his eyes, Kylee could tell exactly what he was thinking. And right now, well all they wanted was her to return his feelings.

"I love you too," Kylee said softly, meaning every word with her heart. He smiled and leaned into kiss her. There it was again, this amazing feeling that coursed through both of their bodied. It was as if love couldn't describe the emotion that both of them felt towards one another. Ever since last summer, the way they cared, lusted, and loved one another was something that couldn't be described with just one word.

They broke away from their kiss and both shared a sly smile. Just them, Peter squeaked behind them, and they were slowly brought back into reality. They looked up to see Landon storming out of the Great Hall, looking quite upset.

"What was that about?" Peter asked, totally oblivious to everything.

"Who knows," Brooke sighed. She truly felt bad for her friend, but she could see how much Kylee loved Sirius and she was glad that they had found each other. Sometimes her friends could be so confusing.

"Deep in thought?" Remus inquired. Brooke looked up to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her. She got wrapped up in his sandy brown hair and beautiful features. Suddenly, she realized she was just staring at him dumbfounded, and quickly blushed.

"I was just thinking about, uhm, Landon. And Kylee. And Sirius."

"Yeah, that's a triangle made in hell," Remus replied. He was completely confused on how he had ended up talking to her. He had planned to ignore her in order to avoid temptation, yet somehow she captivated him and all he wanted was to be around her. The combination of her shiny dark hair, warm honey eyes, and beautiful body was impossible to resist. And Remus sure knew how beautiful her body was. He blushed as he replayed thoughts of what had happened that night. He wanted to forget it and move on, but he couldn't help but think about her every moment since "it" had happened. However, he was mature enough to know that it could never happen, so he forced those thoughts out of his head. But now that he was around her again...

"Yeah... well I'm sure it will work itself out somehow. Most thing do," Brooke said vaguely, trying to make eye contact. She wanted him so much. Ever since they had slept together she had thought about him all the time. She couldn't get Remus Lupin out of her head! When she had first met him in Diagon Alley that day she could tell things were different between them. They had both changed somehow, and now it was if they were two puzzle pieces that fit together. She laughed at herself, because she knew how corny that sounded, but she couldn't help the way she felt. She was enthralled with his charming smile, his amazing ability to entertain a person for hours on end by just talking and hanging out, how smart he was, his great looks... After "it" happened she knew that she wanted to be with Remus. She was actually going to suggest it, but before she could confess her feelings, she heard Remus saying that they had 'probably made a mistake' and, 'since it was just a one time thing that should just forget about it.' Then she heard herself agreeing with him, and before she knew it her chance was one.

Several moments passed, and neither said anything. Remus and Brooke were locked into each others eyes, and they felt that same connection. That same emotion that had come over them that one night. They both sensed the strong chemistry they hwith one another, and neither wanted to break it. Remus knew that he was doing something ad wrong, by being sucked in again, but he couldn't fight it. Brooke knew that she should just kiss him, she knew that he felt what she felt, yet she didn't want to risk getting let down again.

"Well, students, now that the feast has come to a close, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore's voice rang out through the great hall, spoiling the moment. "We have a new Transfiguration teacher this year. May I introduce you to Professor McGonagall." The Great Hall clapped politely as a strict looking woman stood up. "Now, since it is getting rather late I would encourage all of you to retreat to your dormitories for bed. Good night all."

Remus, Brooke, Kylee, Sirius, and Peter all stood and walked back to the common room. James and Lily were already waiting for everybody, and they said Landon had already gone up to bed. Soon, they all departed back to their rooms, some floating on air with the notion of love, others confused about another certain someone, and the head boy and girl retreated, the boy with feelings of longing, and the girl with the emotion of irritation.


	3. Chapter 3

There is No Way Out Of Love

Disclaimer: We are owners of only the stuff we make up in our pretty little heads.

A/N Hey all this is Mary, have fun!

Chapter 3:

"Oh shit!" Brooke exclaimed after she saw what time it was.

"What?" Lily asked groggily wiping her eyes.

"It's 8:00!"

"What, I had my alarm clock set for 6:30!"

"Well apparently it didn't work."

"Potter" Lily growled under her breath as she tried to zip up her skirt.

"You can't blame him for everything," She went over to Kylee. "WAKE UP!" She yelled right in her ear.

"Five more minutes." Kylee mumbled and the turned her head.

"You don't have five more minutes we are already five more minutes late!"

"What?"

"That's right get up!"

"What about Lily's alarm."

"Potter messed with it." Lily said with anger plain as the day on her face.

"You can't blame him for everythi-"

"I can and I will." Lily got her bag and stormed out of the room with Brooke and Kylee right behind her, Kylee still trying to put her shoes on.

"Oh hello Lily darling, a little late today?" James asked her as the girls tiptoed into the already started class.

"You messed with my alarm clock, and you know it."

"I have no idea what you are talking about honey, but I got you a piece of toast.

"I would rather die then eat anything that you give me." She hissed.

"Fine I'll just leave it right here." He put the toast on her table and she turned her head away.

"Its my first day, my first class, and I already have three late students, and when they finally get into the class they start talking and then pull out food, why, I am on a roll now aren't I?" The new teacher, Professor McGonagall was towering over Lily, Brooke, Kylee, and James. "Oh and look, the ones who were talking were the heads, I was told that they were supposed to be the good students and I wouldn't have to worry about them. Though I was also warned about the constant bickering matches that you two seem to enjoy so much. I was especially warned about the head boy and his three fellow marauders, is that what you call yourselves?"

"Oh I wasn't going to eat this." Lily said pointing to the toast, after she finished talking. Without a word the teacher transformed into a cat and walked back up to her desk.

"Oh and yes professor we are the marauders, please to meet your acutance." Sirius stood up and bowed to the cat. The cat rolled her eyes and went back to her stern looking stance.

"Hey what are we supposed to be doing?" Kylee whispered over to Landon, who was closest to her.

"Reading chapter one." He replied back without moving his head from the book.

"Oh ok thanks." Landon just raised his hand as a sign if acknowledgement.

_Hey do you know what is wrong with Landon? I think he is mad at me. _Kylee wrote down on a piece of paper, and threw it to Lily.

**No did you do anything that would upset him? **She wrote back.

_Not that I know of, Landon's so touchy lately though, I mean Sirius told me that he freaked out at him last night just because Sirius asked him to move his trunk. _

**Oh well I don't know, how is it going with Sirius though? **

_Last night at dinner he told me that he loved me._

**Really?**

_Yea_

**What did you say back?**

_I told him I loved him too._

**All of this was in public at dinner?**

_Yea why?_

**Oh nothing I just figured something out that's all.**

Hey I'm feeling left out. Brooke intercepted the note.

_Oh sorry sweetie we'll include you now._

K so what were you talking about?

_Oh nothing big, you know same old same old, Sirius and I confessed that we loved each other, and dinner was awesome last night. _

Oh ok WHAT?

**Yeah haven't you heard, Sirius, and Kylee told each other that they loved each other last night, in front of everyone. **

Everyone everyone?

**Everyone everyone.**

Oh so that's why

**Yes**

_Ok I'm lost_

Trust me, stay lost.

_Huh_

**Ok lets stop the Professor is starring at us.** They all looked up at the same time to see Mcgonagal.

"Oh hello professor." Brooke tried to act casually as Lily tried to confiscate the note.

A few days later Lily was patrolling the halls when she ran into James.

"Oh uh sor- wait its you, never mind." She said.

"Hello to you two my flower of beauty."

"Why do you make up those little names? Is it some kind of game just to annoy me? Make her call you a name 10 points, yell at you 15, scream at you 20, and oh this is the big one, curse you, you get 50 right, or maybe 100? I don't know how your little mind works."

"Well you got pretty much most of the concept there." Lily just turned around and started to walk away.

"Oh come, Lils, I was just joking."

"Do not-"

"Call me Lils, only my friends call me that, I know I know. Lily, I'm sorry."

"Wow, a real apology coming from you? That's an accomplishment. Sorry I don't have a camera, it could have gone next to first day at school, and first loose tooth, or first step, or first word, come on tell me which one is it?"

"Ha Ha Ha, you know you want me."

"See, for a second there I thought that maybe we might have had an adult conversation."

"Why?"

"I don't know why don't you just go run along and go to bed?"

"Cause I am patrolling the halls."

"No I'm patrolling the halls."

"Well then we are both patrolling the halls."

"Fine"

"Fine"

There was silence for an awkward silence for a while and then a blast came from downstairs.

"What was that?"

"Oh I'm sure it was nothing, probably just Mrs. Norris."

"No that sounded like a spell blast."

"I'm sure it was nothing."

"No I'm going to check it out."

"NO" James pulled her away from the stairs and they both fell down and he ended out on top of her.

"Hi" James said in a sexy voice.

"Get off of me Potter."

"You blew it."

"Blew what?"

"The whole thing where boy likes girl and girl likes boy and they haven't told each other yet and then they have an awkward moment and they say hi to make it un awkward."

"Ok first of all I don't like you, nor will I ever like you. Secondly, how weird can you get?"

"Fine, he got up and just wanting to have a moment isn't weird."

"It is if you sound like a girl." She pushed the hand he extended her away and pushed herself up.

"Well sorry." He said sarcastically. "I'm sorry if you think I'm a little weird."

"Forgiven." And she walked away leaving James, confused.

Sirius, Kylee, Remus, Brooke, and Landon were all sitting in the common room when James comes running in with Lily on his tail with yellow hair and huge breasts.

"Potter you change me back right now!" Lily screamed and got her wand out.

"Another one?" Brooke said.

"Shhhh, I want to watch," Sirius hushed her and went back to the very interesting, and very amusing fight that Lily and James were having.

"Your right your not as hot as you were with red hair, but how about pink?" He hit her with a charm, and her yellow hair now turned hot pink. "Ouu I like it though it still isn't has pretty as with red hair."

"I swear if you don't change me to my normal hair color, and...size then I will kill you."

"Prove it."

"URRRGH" She started to run after him again.

"Ahhh, help me help me!" He ran around in circles with his arms in the air and screaming 'help me help me'. Lily hit him with a curse and he fell down in a full body bind.

"Now, Potter you will change me back or you will stay this way until you die." She tried to crouch down, but she could cause her newly enlarged breasts were in the way. She unbinded his head and his wand hand. He changed her back and she stood up.

"Thank you." she binded his hand again and then went over to the couch.

"Hey guys."

"you're just going to leave me here like this?" James asked from the floor.

"Pretty much. So what were you guys talking about?" She sat down next to Landon.

"About, how long until you finally realize that you love James and confess your love to him." Brooke said smirking.

"I hope you said never because that is when I will do that."

"Awe you know you love me."

"Shut up or I will bind your face too."

"How long are you going to leave him there?" Landon asked.

"Until tomorrow probably, he deserves it."

"Ok" Sirius said.

"Sirius?" Come on your not going to let her keep me like this are you?"

"Pretty much." Sirius said, copying what Lily said.

"Seriously you-"

"Ha, you used the pun you owe me 15 sickles."

"He's right Prongs, you owe him." Remus said. "You actually owe him 45, plus today, that leaves you owing him 60 sickles."

"Mooney!"

"Well I'm sorry I am just being fair I paid him all the money I owed him."

"Fine I will give you your bloody money if you unbind me."

"You can give it to me later; I don't feel like getting my wand right now."

"Remus? Come on, Mooney old pal, you wont leave me like this will you?"

"Pretty much" He copied, and then laughed. Kylee, Lily and Brooke were all highly amused and Landon was smiling because of Kylee's smile. (A/N I know it corny but it's my chapter­)

"Come on we are the Marauders, you have to help me!"

"No we don't, plus this is quite funny."

"Mooney!"

"Prongs?"

"Padfoot!"

"Prongs!"

"Lily!"

"Night" She got up and Brooke and Kylee followed. Kylee kissed Sirius when she passed him. Lily stepped on James' stomach and walked over him.

"Well we are going to bed to mate."

"What no come back here- ugh" Sirius did the same thing as Lily, stepping on his stomach as he walked past.

"Come back here! You owe me!"

"No Prongsie, you owe me." And with one last goodnight James was left lying on the floor, his whole body stiff as a bored, not being able to move anything except for his eyes, and mouth.

_A/N What did you think, Funny? Corny? Cool? Stupid? I want your feedback please. So please please review_

_Love_

_Mary_


	4. Chapter 4

There's No Way Out of Love

Chapter 4

_Authors Note: So, how are you guys liking the story so far? My sister and I decided that on her chapters (the odd numbered ones) she will be writing mainly about Lily/James and on my chapters (the even numbered ones) I will be focusing more on the couples of _

_Kylee/Sirius/Landon and Brooke/Remus. Should be great- _

A few weeks later Kylee woke up with a start. A dream has shaken her out of the comforting sleep. Life was going great for her, yet something didn't feel right. Landon was barley talking to her anymore, and every time he did she felt as if he was trying to get away from her. She spent most of her moments alone tying to figure out what she had done wrong. The only thing that made it better was Sirius. Whenever she was with him, everything troublesome just seem to fly out the window. Kylee had always envisioned a fairy tale romance, with the prince and the princess living happily ever after. However, she never really thought that it would happen. She couldn't see herself being the object of anyone's desire, let alone a handsome prince. That was why she still had to pinch herself when she thought about Sirius. The idea of him was inconceivable, and being with him was... indescribable. He had a way of always saying the right thing to make her feel special. The way he treated her and looked at her screamed love and passion, which made her float on air. She couldn't envision her life without him and even her future seemed preoccupied with Sirius.

"Rise and shine my lovely darlings," Lily came into the room looking happy and refreshed.

"Why are you so giddy?" Brooke smiled, looking at the bubbly red-head. Seeing Brooke smile was rare these days; seeing Brooke at all was rare. The girls had been quite worried about their usually upbeat friend. She seemed to be hiding herself from the world, but Lily and Kylee knew that there was one person in particular that she wanted to stay clear of. Remus and Brooke hadn't spoken since the night of the feast. Everything was awkward between them since neither knew how to act on their feelings. Brooke felt that it was better just to stay secluded, so Remus wouldn't have a chance to let her down again. However, no human contact was starting to irritate her and she woke up this morning with a bright attitude. She was convinced that today would be a great day, and as for Remus... well she didn't care. She was done with him and since Brooke knew she couldn't be mad at him, he technically didn't do anything mean to her, ignoring him was her plan. She would get over Mr. Lupin if it was the last thing she did. Come on, she was beautiful, and other boys were sure to take interest once she put word out that she was available.

"Well, today is just a good day. I patrolled the halls this morning and didn't see James, went to breakfast and didn't see James, and came all the way back through the common room and didn't see James. I'd say this constitutes for a celebration!" Lily joked.

"That's cause he's in the hospital wing. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. He's just been feeling really bad for the past few days and Sirius mentioned he was going to go get, as he put it, 'all fixed up' this morning. You know boys, they pretend that there not sick for weeks before they give into their weakness." Kylee laughed. She noticed that Lily wasn't smiling anymore.

"What's wrong?" Kylee asked her.

"I just didn't think he was sick. I mean, I was all happy and he was feeling horrible," she looked up to see two suspicious looking girls staring at her. "I mean, it's no big deal," she said quickly, putting on a smile, "Potter probably got what was coming to him anyways." She then quickly exited the room, looking quite flustered.

"Definitely in love," both girls said at the same time. They laughed and preceded to get dressed.

"So, what are you gonna do today Mooney?" Sirius asked, throwing on a gray shirt.

"I don't know. I didn't really have any plans. Looks like it's gonna be just another average Saturday for me." Remus answered, still in bed.

"If you mean stay in our room all day and study then you are wrong. Mate, today you are coming out and you're going to hang out with Kylee and me. Okay, no, not with us. But you can still come down and eat breakfast while sitting next to us. But then you have to go find other people to hang out with."

"Oh thanks Padfoot. So what are your huge plans for the day?" Remus questioned. A touch of jealousy in his voice might have been detected if you knew what Remus was really thinking about. The ideas of Sirius and Kylee having a great time with each other caused a great pain inside of him. Ever since the welcoming feast, Remus had a great animosity towards other people and their relationships. The only thought that came to mind whenever he saw a guy and girl together was the fact that Brooke and him could have had a chance to be together. They could have spent all their time with one another and Remus would have been able to see her smile and make her laugh. He wouldn't have to sneak looks during class, and he possibly wouldn't have to only dream about doing that certain thing that had happened last summer again. But most of all, Remus just wanted to be around Brooke; because whenever he was around her he was happy. There were no other words for it. All he wanted was her.

"Today, Kylee and I will be on a picnic, my dear friend. We will spend the day lying in the fields, eating stolen food from the kitchens, and the evening will be concluded with choruses of 'Oh Sirius, this was the best day ever' and 'Oh Sirius, your the greatest boyfriend in the world."

Remus couldn't help but chuckle at his friends ego. He did however, notice that he didn't mention one thing that always seem to be consistent when it came to Sirius and his girls.

"Well, what about..." Remus didn't want to ask bluntly. He didn't have to, because his friend already knew what was in his mind. Sirius mind filled with Kylee. He thought about how great everything was between them, and how great she was. He couldn't comprehend that he had actually found a girl worth waiting for, but he had. His love for Kylee had come so suddenly, yet it was so strong he found it hard to believe that it wasn't always there. In the past, his old relationships had always been about getting the girl into bed, and after that...well it depended how pretty she was. But something about Kylee was so different from the rest of them, so much better, that sex wasn't all he thought about. Sure, it wouldn't be the worst thing... in fact many a nights were spent thinking and dreaming about Kylee in that certain situation. And there had been a few times when they were kissing and he had to hold himself back from doing what he so longed to do. But Sirius knew Kylee wasn't ready. And this time, he cared about the girl enough to wait until she was.

"Kylee's different," Sirius merely said and than ginned. "Now come on Mooney, breakfast is probably getting cold down there!"

Down in the hall, Brooke and Kylee had already started eating. They hadn't found Lily, but both of them had a sneaky suspicion that she was off visiting James in the hospital wing. Once the boys arrived, Sirius, Remus and Landon, the environment changed. What was before a friendly breakfast turned into an extremely uncomfortable get together. A few lucky ones, however, managed to go on oblivious to the awkwardness.

"So, I have a very special day planned for us," Sirius smiled slyly as he slid into the seat next to Kylee. She grinned at him and they shared a cute kiss.

"And just what exactly are your plans Mr. Black?" the blonde girl asked giggling.

"Well, for that, you will just have to wait and find out, _Ms. Jackson_," he winked at her.

Across the table, Landon turned his head down to his plate. His stomach was anything but hungry, but he forced down food so he wouldn't be obligated to make conversation. These days he tried to stay clear of Kylee and Sirius, mainly so he wouldn't have to play witness to their cutesy and coupley behavior. He could tell that Kylee thought he was mad at her, and he kind of was. He was mad that he wasn't with her. He was mad that Kylee hadn't waited for him; that she had just gone off and found somebody new. He was mad because he could tell how much she loved Sirius, and it killed him to come to realization of it. He was just mad at the fact that the love of his life had gone off and fallen in love with someone else. And there was nothing he could do about it. The sad thing was, it hurt him every time he ignored Kylee. To see her walk off with a melancholy face made him feel so guilty, but he knew what he was doing was right. The more he pushed Kylee out of his life, the less he would love her. Pretty soon, he hoped, he would get over her completely. At least, this is what he tried to convince himself of. What he really knew deep down inside was that he would never get over that blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that had stolen his heart from the first moment he laid eyes on her. He would never get over his love for Kylee.

After breakfast, Sirius and Kylee stole away from the group and he whisked her outside by the lake.

"What's going on?" laughed a blindfolded Kylee, completely loving every moment of her surprise. She adored how romantic Sirius was. He lifted the handkerchief from her eyes to reveal a red blanket sprawled out on the grass. There was an old fashion picnic basket and half a dozen candles spread around. The view was one from a movie, and Kylee was swept away. She looked up at him and smiled. Their eyes met and she reached up on her tippy-toes to kiss him. Everything about the moment was perfect. Sirius was thrilled that everything had gone according to plan; he enjoyed nothing more than making her happy.

They spent the rest of the day lying out in the sun, eating the meal Sirius had kicked from the kitchen, and just enjoying each others company. The couple laughed and talked about everything. After Kylee finished telling Sirius a story about her summer, he suddenly sat up.

"What's wrong?" Kylee enquired. He jumped up and took off his shirt.

"I just realized that we have spent hours by the lake and haven't even gone swimming!" He grinned and started running towards the water. Kylee sat up and laughed as he dived into the lake. She had no intentions of going in after him, but before she knew it, she was floating in the air. She looked over to see Sirius with his wand out, magically luring her over to where he would soon drop her into the water.

"No, Sirius, no, don't," Kylee cried, through her laughter. Before she knew it, she splashed down into the icy cold depths.

"Sirius Black," she shouted once she resurfaced and heard his cackling, "You are the most childish boy that I have ever met," she giggled, swimming over to where he was.

"Come on, I was just looking for a little fun," He shot her his smile that always made her weak.

"Yeah well, now I am freezing and I don't have any other clothes with me."

"Well, I'm sure we can fix that with some magical drying later on. And as for the cold part..." He grabbed her and wrapped her up in his arms. They stayed that way for awhile, treading water in the middle of the lake and holding on to each other as if they were never going to let go.

Meanwhile, Brooke was walking around the castle with nowhere to go and no one to talk to. Her idea for the perfect day had fallen flat when she realized that both of her friends had ditched her. Well, Lily really hadn't ditched her, but her little disappearing act didn't make it easy to have a good day of just hanging out with her friends. She was about to head back to the common room when she saw a bright light flash past her. It flew through the halls and she instinctively followed it. On her path she bumped into Remus.

"Oh, hi," he said as soon as he looked up to meet her eyes.

"Hi," she replied.

"Are you wondering what that little light is to?" He tried to make the conversation less awkward.

"Yeah, actually," she responded. They both preceded to follow the path together. It lead them into a room. Once they went inside they found themselves in a dark space, only illuminated by the light of a small fairy.

"Wow, that's crazy. I wonder how a fairy got into the castle," Brooke was enchanted by the small creature that looked somewhat frightened.

"Well, I guess our quest is over," Remus said simply, " We found what we were looking for." Brooke looked over at him. From the small light she could make out some of his features; his blue eyes stood out the most. All her hatred for him that she had felt over the past few weeks floated away. She had never really hated him, she just tried to convince herself that she did to make getting over him easier. But now that she was alone with him again, every feeling came sweeping back into her.

Remus saw that Brooke was staring at him, and it made him feel uneasy. Being alone with her again, well, he just couldn't have it. He knew that he needed to get out of there fast. He turned around to exit the closet when he found the door to be locked. Remus started panicking. He took out his wand to try to unlock it, but the door wouldn't budge. He turned around once again to face Brooke. The fairy was flying right over her head, and he could see her small smile.

"It's locked," he said. He felt so stupid.

"I guessed as much," she responded quietly. They both just stood there for awhile. Finally Brooke broke the silence.

"So, how have you been lately?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh, pretty good. You?" Remus sounded as if he was out of breath.

"Can't complain," Brooke said in an almost whisper. With her optimism for the day still instilled inside of her, Brooke decided to take the big leap. she was going out on a limb here, but she knew she couldn't go on living as she was.

"So, Remus. I've been thinking of you. A lot. And I, well," she paused to regain her courage. "I was wondering if you had been thinking about me." Remus felt his heart stop. Slowly, he got a grasp on what she was trying to say. Something came over him and before he could stop himself he heard himself answering her.

"I have been thinking about you. I think about you all the time. Your practically all I think about Brooke."

"Then why did you, why did you make it sound as if you didn't care about me at all. After we, well, you just made it seem like you had made a mistake and didn't think anything of me," Brooke said this all very fast. She couldn't believe how he had responded to her question and she didn't want Remus to change him mind.

"I was just, scared I guess." Remus wanted to stop himself because he knew that if he got involved with Brooke, he would have to tell her his secret. He couldn't keep something that big from her. He almost didn't want to keep it from her. He felt like he could trust her.

"Are you still scared?"

"Yes," Remus answered honestly. Brooke laughed. She took steps towards him.

"I'm scared too," she whispered in his ear. Remus couldn't control himself anymore and he kissed her. They both felt all of their emotions for one another surface and go into this extremely passionate and loving kiss. Slowly, Remus pulled away. Brooke looked up at him with shining eyes. She was finally getting what she wanted- him. Before his cautious side could stop him, Remus uttered,

"Brooke, I'm a werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

There is No Way Out of Love

I own nothing

A/N Hey all this is Mary, Nicole left you on a cliffy their and I have been itching to write this all week and I have finally found some time, yay! So hopefully you will like it, so here we go...

Chapter 5

Lily Evans sat asleep in a chair next to a bed in the hospital wing. This bed was occupied by none other then James Potter and together their slumber made the birds touch their hearts and float to the ground. James Potter woke up after Madame Pomfrey's alarm clock rang in her bedroom. He groggily wiped his eyes and looked toward the chair that Lily was sleeping in. He smiled to himself and watched her sleep. She slowly woke up and James pretended to be asleep so that the woman he loved more than anything else in the world wouldn't be embarrassed. She looked up and realized that she had been their all night and thanked God that James hadn't woken up. She quickly got up and rushed out the door. After James couldn't hear the soft patter of her footsteps any longer he sat up and smiled.

Lily was walking up the stairs to her bedroom hoping that neither of her friends were awake. She opened the door to see Kylee, asleep in her bed, but Brooke nowhere to be seen. She dismissed the worry, shrugging it off thinking that she went for one of her out-of-the-blue morning runs, and hurried into bed. Not being able to fall asleep she lied their thinking about what was probing its way into every thought and every word; him. The same him that she had sworn to hate her whole life. The same him that made her want to rip her hair out. The same him, that she was slowly falling in love with, she just wouldn't admit it to herself, she couldn't. She didn't even know why she was having these new feelings and, she had no clue how she ended up sleeping next to him all night in the hospital wing, she didn't even remember how she got there. Her alarm clock rang and she was startled out of her stupor. She pressed the snooze button and went to wake up Kylee.

"Kylee, time to wake up."

"Sunday, no classes" she said and turned over.

"No but I want you to come down to breakfast with me."

"Have Brooke go with you."

"She isn't here." Lily said looking around the room to see if Brooke sneaked into the room when she wasn't looking.

"Well go alone, it is still early."

"Pleeeeeasee!" Lily wined in Kylee ear.

"No, now be gone." Kylee put the blanket over her head and before Lily was out of the room she was back asleep. Lily, not knowing where to go, wandered around the castle for a while, until she bumped into something quite solid.

"Oh I am so sor- oh wait its you." Lily said after she saw it was James that she most daintily bumped into.

"Hello, nice to see you too sweetheart, how is your morning going so far?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

"What made you so annoyingly happy this morning?"

"Nothing, just seeing you brightens up my day."

"Boy you do have some of the most stupidest lines I have ever heard."

"Words hurt Lily, you don't know how much." He pretended to cry.

"Yeah whatever," she started to walk away he followed.

"So where are ya going?"

"I don't know but it somewhere away from you."

"But I'm following you."

"I see that."

"So where ever you go I go."

"No"

"Yes"

"No because I am going away from you."

"But I'm following you

"I can see."

"So there will be no where with out me."

"We have been here before."

"I think I recognize that portrait."

"Stop following me and then this problem will be taken care of."

"But I don't want to stop following you."

"Who cares what you want."

"Me"

"Ugh, your like a fly that wont go away but also too fast so I can kill it."

"Oh gosh I hate those."

"Really?"

"Yes they just are so annoying and stupid, I just hate them."

"Ok well, fly is to you as you are to me." She kept walking.

"What? Fly is to me as, ohh I get it. Good one."

"Ugh!" By now they were already in the common room. "Well you know I have been enjoying this little chat we have been having here but my room is calling me." She turned around and walked up the stairs. Right before she closed the door she heard a bang and a knock on the first stair. She walked in to find Kylee still asleep with the covers over her head and but Brooke was still gone. She was just starting to worry when she heard the door open.

"Oh Brooke thank God-" She turned around and saw James in the door way. "What are you doing up here! How did you get up here!"

"Oh the boys and I found away around that charm years ago, you know just in case."

"Oh my God, Get out! NOW!"

"I love it when you are angry."

"GET OUT POTTER!" Lily screamed at him. Kylee woke up from all the yelling.

"Lily what's wrong?" She turned to see where Lily was glaring at. "Oh hey James."

"Hello, Why can't you be like her, huh? She is nice, and kind and doesn't yell at me."

"Well You don't annoy her do you?"

"No I can't cause she is my best mates girl."

"Whatever I don't have to take this I'm leaving." She started to walk out but then skidded to a stop. "Wait a minute this is my dormitory, you leave."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Go"

"No"

"Now"

"As much as I'm liking this little ping pong match I want to talk to Lily so James can you please leave."

"Sure" Lily through her hand up in annoyance and fell down onto her bed. James walked down the stairs to see Landon sitting on a chair writing."

"Whaccha doin?" James sneaked up on him making Landon jump out of his skin.

"Oh nothing" He said after he realized it was James and closed the book in which he was writing in.

"What's that? Your diary?" He teased.

"No just something I was working on for class."

"Oh. Your friends with Lily right?"

"Yeah we're friends, why?"

"Well, oh never mind."

"No tell me."

"Nah"

"You have to tell me."

"Ok fine well, do you think you can help me you know..."

"Get her to like you?"

"Well yeah."

"No"

"Come on, help a brother."

"Sorry...brother, but like we established before she is my friend."

"We're friends too." Landon looked at James before smiling. James smiled too.

"No" James' smile got wiped off.

"Come on I need someone's help."

"Too bad Lily wasn't here to hear you say that."

"What, you just confessed to the world that you needed help."

"So?"

"So your ego is deflating, slowly."

"Would that make her like me?"

"What is one of the main things that she always calls you?"

"Jackass?"

"Another one."

"Idiot?"

"Keep going."

"Bloody maniac?

"You got the last part."

"Ouuu, egomaniac!"

"That's the one!"

"So she would like me if I lowered my ego."

"It would help you."

"Ok thanks man."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah right." James left and Lily came down from her dormitory.

"Hey Landon have you seen Brooke?"

"No why?"

"Well Kylee hasn't seen her since dinner, and she wasn't their when we woke up."

"What?"

"We're starting to get worried now."

"Well lets go look for her."

"Ok hold on let me go get Kylee."

"Kylee?"

"Oh yeah will you be alright."

"I'll be fine as long as we don't run into-"

"REMUS" Sirius yelled from the foot of the boys dormitories. "Hey have you guys seen Remus we can't find him, and we were going to have a marauders meeting." Landon sat back down.

"A marauders meeting?" Lily asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Hey, we're a club we have meetings."

"Well we haven't seen him in fact we were just going to find Brooke." Lily told him. James and Sirius looked at each other and smirked.

"Maybe we should leave them alone."

"Them? Why would they be together?"

"Really Lily I though you were smart. Hey there's my girl." Sirius said as Kylee walked down the stairs.

"Hi, what's going on?" She asked after Sirius gave her a hello kiss.

"Oh just discussing the aspect of where Brooke and Remus are."

"Ouu are they together?" She asked Sirius.

"Probably"

"No wonder she has been gone all night."

"Ok maybe they are together, but Brooke did not sleep with him, no way."

"Exactly what I think." James said.

"Really?"

"Really?" Sirius and Lily had said at the same time.

"Yeah I mean Brooke wouldn't do that and Remus wouldn't do that."

"Yeah your right but he has fooled us before about this girl." Sirius stated.

"So he wouldn't sleep with her again because of..."

"Oh right, you don't think he would have..."

"He might have." James said with a worried look in his eyes, "Have you read his journal lately."

"No, did he write something about..."

"Yup,"

"And telling her?"

"Yup"

"Oh this is bad,"

"Yup"

"Ok so we need to find them before..."

"Yup"

"It's like you two read each others minds." Lily said.

"We kinda do." They said at the same time.

"Remus has a journal?" Kylee laughed.

"Yeah but shhhh, because even we aren't supposed to know about."

"Ok so what were you two idiots talking about anyway?" Lily asked.

"Sorry but that's confidential." James said.

"Not even for me." Kylee asked Sirius with her puppy dog face.

"No Kylee he can't don't do that to him, its not nice." James said as he pulled Sirius away from her. Lily gave him a weird look but he ignored it. "Ok so we should go and find them then."

"Yeah lets go." Lily said and Kylee Sirius and James started walking toward the portrait. "You ok?" Lily said sitting down next to Landon.

"Yeah you know one step forward two steps back." Landon said. Lily smiled and stood up. Landon gave him his hand to help him up and Lily pulled him up. They walked to catch up with the other three with her arm through his.

"Lily?" Landon said after they were a couple feet away from James, Sirius, and Kylee.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Ha Ha, but really?"

"Depends on the subject."

"What if the subject is your love life?"

"Anything but James."

"How about I don't say his name."

"Fine."

"Why do you deny it?"

"Deny what?"

"You love Jubilee don't you?"

"Jubilee?" Lily said raising her eyebrows.

"You said I couldn't use his name."

"Fine, and to answer your question no I don't love _Jubilee_"

"Lily." He said in an almost stern matter

"Landon." She matched his tone.

"I know when your lying, I have known you for seven years."

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"No but we have to talk about it sometime."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No we don't. I don't find it mandatory."

"Lily."

"I think finding Brooke and Remus is mandatory right now don't you, good. BROOKE." Lily yelled.

"You yelled right in my ears." Landon said as he covered his ear

"Sorry, BROOKE WHERE ARE YOU?" Lily yelled again this time away from Landon's ear.

"REMUS!" James cried out.

"Where do you think they could be?" Kylee asked Sirius.

"I don't know they could be anywhere, wait Prongs,"

"Yeah?" James looked at Sirius and then instantly new what he was thinking. "Yes, but with them around."

"Why not?"

"Cause it took us forever to make and I don't want it to be taken away by you know who."

"Well how else are going to find them."

"I don't know,"

"See we have to..."

"Ok but if..."

"I know I know."

"Ok you guys have to stop doing that, its getting creepy." Lily said.

"Ok we have a way to find Brooke and Remus." James said.

"Well lets have it."

"But before we show you you have to promise to keep it a secret," Sirius explained.

"And you can't confiscate it." James finished.

"Fine."

"You have to promise."

"Fine I promise." Lily sighed. James got out a piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good,"

"Well that's comforting." James ignored Lily's remark and tapped the parchment three times. The moment his wand touched it for the third time writing started to spread over the parchment. Kylee, Lily, and Landon gasped.

"Messors Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs proudly Present The Marauders Map," Lily read aloud. James opened the parchment and three more gasps were let out.

"We have been working on this since we were in third year." James stated.

"It is our most prized possession of mischief." Sirius looked at it like a son.

"This is a map of the school!" Lily said.

"Very good captain obvious, and everyone is on it. See we are right here." He pointed to five dots that were in a circle in the exact place they were, with all of their names.

"Freaky," Kylee said.

"Ok well where are Brooke and Remus?" Lily asked while looking at the map. James brought it up to his face and looked around for a minute.

"There they are, in the old charms room." James said pointing.

"Well they aren't on each other," Sirius sighed.

"Lets go," Lily lead the way to the room with James right behind her.

"Why are you quiet Potter."

"No reason, just thinking that I have had enough of hearing my voice for a while."

"Oh my gosh, did you feel that earthquake, the apocalypse is coming!"

"Haha"

"No come on, really Potter, what do you have planned."

"Nothing I swear."

"Yeah sure,"

"No really,"

Whatever, here we are." She tried to open the door but it was locked, "_Alohomora" _

"Finally!" Brooke exclaimed while Remus sat there with a sheepish grin.

_A/N Hey guys I hope you liked it, I thought it was very funny, next chapter you will see how Brooke took the whole Remus werewolf thing. Ok PLEASE REVIEW love you _

_Mary_


	6. Chapter 6

There's No Way Out of Love 

_Authors Note: Hello all people. Here's chapter 6. Have fun. _

Chapter 6

_**Flashback**_

"Brooke, did you hear me?" Remus said cautiously after a few minutes of silence. There was no reply. Brooke was simply staring him right in the eyes with no sign of reaction. Her face had not changed expression and Remus was starting to get worried.

"Okay, uhm, I know that this is probably a big shock. All of a sudden I spring on you 'Hey I'm a werewolf.' But I really needed to tell you. I mean, I wanted you to...I needed you to...I can't go forward in this relationship-God, now I sound like a woman." He was stuttering and making an even bigger fool of himself. Remus took a few moments to clear his thoughts. "What I'm trying to say is this- I'm a werewolf. And normally, because of that, I would never get involved with someone. So I've been pushing you away ever since that night because I didn't want to get close to you. But it's been torture. It's weird, since you've been my friend for so long, but now that we actually kinda opened that door I can't go back. Trying to avoid you and get thoughts of you out of my head has been impossible. I'm crazy about you, and I've been going crazy because I can't be with you. And now my self restraint has worn out. I care to much about you to just be friends anymore. But I needed you to know this thing about me first." Remus held his breath and looked down at Brooke to see her response.

This beautiful girl standing in front of him looking terrified. And he knew it was because of him. He stood there, hoping that she would say something, anything in fact. The silence was just to horrible. Finally he couldn't stand looking into her scared eyes anymore, so he turned around to walk away to give her what she obviously wanted- to be away from him. He moved over to the farthest corner, but she stood standing in the middle of the small room. Remus had never felt more awful in his life; he had never regretted anything as much as the mistake that he had just made. He was killing himself for forgetting his wand; he could have gotten out of this locked room if he hadn't been so careless. Hours went by and both young people stayed in there spots. One was startled and was trying to process everything, and the other one was to hurt and humiliated to care about movement.

"I don't care," came a small voice suddenly. Remus looked up startled. Brooke was smiling and had turned towards him.

"I don't care if you are a werewolf. Sure, it'll be hard. And I hate the fact that you have kept this from me until now. And I hate you for thinking that I wouldn't be able to take it. And I hate that we have wasted all this time. I hate you for being selfish enough to keep us apart and make me think that you didn't care about me. But I've stood here and thought about it over and over again and..." Brooke paused and took a breath. Remus was looking at her shocked and Brooke laughed. "I love you, so I think I can deal with a little transformation every month."

Now it was Remus' turn to stand like a deer in the headlights. Brooke slowly walked over to him, bearing a huge grin.

"Now will you kiss me again so I can make sure I didn't make a mistake in my decision," she smiled seductively. Before Brooke could say another word Remus mouth was covering hers. He couldn't believe that things were actually working out for him. He couldn't believe anything that was happening, but he didn't want to think about it to much, for fear that it would all go away. Brooke felt the same way, so they both let all of their emotions go into the kiss. When they finally broke apart for air, they stood with their faces very close, breathing heavily. Brooke wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a fierce and close hug.

"I love you too Brooke," Remus whispered into her ear smiling.

Just then the room was filled with light and Remus and Brooke looked up to see all of their friends standing in the doorway.

"Finally," Brooke said sounding exasperated. Remus grinned sheepishly at her and then they both broke out in laughter.

**_End Flashback_**

"Kylee, do you want to go on a walk with me? Kylee, will youjoin me in a stroll by the lake? Hey, so, Kylee- come this way with me. You wont regret it..." Landon was standing in the middle of the bathroom trying to find the right words to say. He was planning on finally talking to Kylee today and he didn't want to screw it up. "Basically, it's like this Kylee. I'm in love with you and I wanted to ask you to go on a walk with me so I could break it to you easily, but I couldn't figure out the right way to ask you on a walk. So, here you go. I love you and want you to break up with Sirius because you really should be with me. We are meant for each other Kylee." He stopped and paused. "Perfect," he sighed sarcastically and left to walk down to the great hall.

He was met by Remus and Brooke in the common room. They were sitting on the couch staring at each other and were startled by his presence.

"What are you doing up?" Remus questioned, acting as if it was absurd that Landon should have interrupted them.

"Uhm, sometimes people like to wake up when it's 7:00 in the morning. You know, occasionally."

"Oh my god," Brooke giggled, "We stayed up all night. Oh, this is so romantic. It's just like in the movies, when they stay up all night talking because they're so in love."

"Well, I am, as you say it, "so in love" with you, so I guess that it's appropriate," Remus smiled at her. She sat up to kiss him and soon they were once again engulfed in one another.

"Great, don't mind me, I'll just be going to possibly ruin my existence. I might be making the biggest mistake of my life, but don't sweat it," Landon commented to himself. Ever since they got together, Brooke and Remus were inseparable- they were that cute couple that everybody loved but secretly hated because they wished they could have what they had. Now it was December and they were still going strong. Brooke had even stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays just to be with Remus on Christmas. Landon was secretly one of those people that hated them, especially since getting Brooke had been so easy for Remus. It had practically fallen in his lap. Now, he had to go try to get what he wanted. Even though he was terrified of what might come of his decision, and nervous that it would turn out horrible, he actually felt quite good today. It was one of those days when you wake up and know something great is going to happen. So, he continued on his way to breakfast. Once again he ran into someone he was not expecting.

When Landon entered the great hall, he was surprised to find that Kylee was not there. In his visions of the moment, the idea of her not being there had never been a problem. "I guess that's what happens when you don't think things through enough," he thought. He was especially shocked to find Sirius there in place of Kylee.

"Hey Landon, whats up," Sirius said as Landon sat down across from him.

"Uh, well, nothing really. You?" Landon answered. He was rather tense at the idea of having to talk to Sirius moments before he would tell Kylee that she should break-up with him.

"Nothing much, just waiting for Kylee to come down to breakfast. We had plans for later on today, but then James got all 'hurt' that I wasn't spending enough time with him anymore, so I have to cancel."

"Hurt? James said that?"

"In his exact words, 'You spend all your free-time with that Kylee girl and I feel like we aren't even friends anymore. Your really hurting me Sirius.' He actually managed to say it with a straight face too. Even though we both know the only reason he wanted to do something today is cause a) Lily already turned him down and b) Theres a sale at Zonkos. I'm out of dungbombs anyways though, so, it's all good. When you think about it though, hes kinda right. The last prank we pulled was ages ago."

"You just messed with the ceiling in Astronomy to spell out 'The Marauders' in the stars last week."

"Oh yeah," Sirius said fondly. Then he went on in a scholarly and important tone, "But it's our final year here at beloved old Hogwarts, and quite frankly, we just aren't living up to our potential. What would the dear teachers think if we left here and we were still pulling pranks that second years could pull off. Come now, James and I have to think bigger if we want to be remembered."

Just then Kylee walked through the doors of the great hall. If any person were to be looking at the two boys that sat at the table staring at her, they would have instantly known there was a conflict. Both Sirius and Landon's gazes were filled with love; no matter how many times the boys saw her, she made them stop in their tracks every time. One boy, however, had a slight advantage over the other when it came to doing more then just looking.

"Hey honey, you look great today," Sirius said as he got up and gave her a big kiss.

"Thanks. So you all up for our day-" Kylee was cut off by the look on Sirius's face as his smile suddenly fell.

"I'm so sorry. James is making me hang out with him today, so I gotta cancel our plans. But how's later on tonight? We could go for a nice dinner."

"By that do you mean you nicking food from the kitchen again?" Kylee said with a sly smile.

"Well, there aren't exactly many fine dinning restaurants surrounding this place. But I'll make up a nice little spot for us."

"Okay, where should I meet you?"

"Just swing by the boys dormitory at 7:00. I gotta go, so I'll see you then. I love you" Sirius ginned. He gave her another long kiss, they said their goodbyes, and he was off to Hogsmade.

"Well, what's up Landon?" Kylee sat down across from the boy who was slowly trying to repair his self-esteem. After just witnessing first-hand how close Sirius and Kylee were, it was a little hard for Landon to gain back that great optimism he had for the day.

"Landon?"

"Oh, yeah, uhm, nothing much. You?"

"Well," said Kylee with a slightly depressed tone, "Now I have nothing to do today."

"Huh, well, uh," Landon tried to gain up the courage. "Maybe we can hang out today. You know, just a nice little day, with me and you. I mean, it'll be a really... casual. And fun."

"That sounds great Landon!" She was truly excited at the aspect of this. As opposed to ignoring her, Landon actually wanted to spend a day with her. Finally things were getting back to normal.

They both finished breakfast and then walked down to the lake. For awhile they walked in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Suddenly, Landon had the brilliant idea to go to the Room of Requirement.

"Why should we go there? What would it turn into?" Kylee was skeptical.

"Well, the room becomes whatever we want. So, it'll just turn into something fun, and then we'll have something else to do other then walking," Landon's mind was racing at aspects of what the room might turn into if it tapped into his own thoughts. Hopefully, it would just be a nice, fun room where they could spend the day not being bored. Landon wasn't exactly sure, but he had a feeling boring a girl to death was not the way to her heart.

"Are you sure this is the way?" Landon asked as they wandered throughout the castle with Kylee in the lead.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Sirius and I go here sometimes." Landon sighed and tried to push thoughts of what Sirius and Kylee might be coming here for out of his head. Sure enough, within a few moments they were standing in front of a door.

"Okay, so think of what you want the room to turn into; a place where we can hang out and...stuff." Landon paused before opening up the door. When he did turn the knob he revealed a huge room that looked somewhat like a video arcade.

"Oh my gosh, Landon! Don't you remember when we were little kids and we used to spend all day at places like this? Our parents were friends, so whenever they'd go off on "wizard business" as they used to call it, they'd find a babysitter and drop us all off at a video arcade!"

"How could I forget? I would beat you every time on those race-car driving games. And then you'd always call a rematch for next weekend, but I'd win that one too. Ah, the good old days, when you would never admit that you were wrong. Oh wait, that hasn't really changed..."

"Oh yeah, well, you're on!" Kylee raced over to the car games. Landon stood there and watched her jump into the car, excited at the idea of old memories. She turned back and flashed back a smile at him, as if to say, 'what are you waiting for?'

"Well, don't get your hopes up to high Kylee," Landon said teasingly as he joined her. "Things haven't changed to much, and that includes your car driving abilities.

The two spent the rest of the day running from game to game, laughing the whole time and enjoying each others company. They talked about old times a lot, and the games brought up memories that both had them had forgotten. They had been friends for such a long time that Kylee and Landon were so comfortable around each other. Kylee had forgotten how much fun she had with Landon, and Landon had forgotten how much fun it was to not be stressing over something. Both of them let go of prior worries and obligations and just had a good time

"I'm hungry," Kylee proclaimed after endless hours of entertainment.

"Yeah, it's probably pretty late by now, we should get going. Besides, you've taken enough defeat for one day," Landon ginned at her.

"I so won that last game," Kylee exclaimed.

"Yeah, after how many hours of trying?"

"Well, what time is it? There aren't any clocks in here," Kylee checked around the room.

"That was probably our doing," Landon commented, "Remember how we never wanted to leave when our parents came to pick us up? We probably created a room in our minds where we could get away from time and not worry about ever leaving."

"Well, this is still the real world, and we do have to leave," Kylee said slightly disappointed. They walked out of the room together and strolled up to the Great Hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Kylee looked at the big clock at the entrance to the dining hall. "It's already near eight o'clock! I was supposed to meet Sirius, he's going to be waiting for me!" Kylee started to rush up the stairs. Landon suddenly realized as she was running away that he had spent the whole day and not even told her how he felt about her. That was what he had set out the day for, after all.

"Wait, I have something to tell you"

"I'm late Landon, can't it wait?"

"Uh, not really." Landon run up the few steps, walked closer to her, and kissed her before he could loose his nerve. The kiss was more then Landon could have dreamed of; sparks flew as they stood there joined together. Finally, Kylee pulled away and looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"Kylee, I love you." She stared at him. Her dark eyes looked up into his blue ones, intensely searching for something. Landon guessed that she was trying to look into him to see if what he said was true. Finally, she opened up her mouth and Landon held his breath.

"I can't do this Landon. Not now." She said firmly. She tried to be strong and secure, but tears welled up into her eyes as she dashed off up the stairs once more. Landon watched her go and didn't know what to think. On one hand, he had told her how he felt and she had not actually turned him down. However, on the other hand, she had ran away, started crying, and still went to go find Sirius.

He slowly trotted up the staircase. Then he remembered that Kylee had been going to meet Sirius in the boys dormitory and turned back around. Landon had nowhere to go and he didn't even really know what he was feeling. He finally decided to retreat to the library, an unusual occasion, and try to get things sorted out. The whole time, the only thought racing through his mind was,

"What happens next?"


	7. Chapter 7

There Is No Way Out Of Love

_Authors Note: Hello I am just going to wing this chapter so I hope you like it!_

Chapter 7

_Recap: The gang met up with Brooke and Remus after they have been lost and Brooke found out Remus' furry little problem'. James is trying to be a little less of an egomaniac while Kylee doesn't know what's going on with Landon saying I love you and Sirius, the one who she loves. Lily is in a daze of friends and an internal struggle. Well that's all you need to know._

Lily Evans was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading a book when James Potter came down from the seventh year boy dormitories. He stopped at the base of the stairs and watched her as she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He watched her intense green eyes move back and forth on the pages and every-so-often the gentle movement of her wrist. Just the simplicity of Lily reading a book made James love her even more. He moved over to the chair next to her and opened his own book. Lily's eyes moved from the pages over to the boy who now sat next to her. A shiver went down her spine from just a look at him.

"Hello James," She bravely said.

"James?"

"Yes I do believe that is your name."

"Yes but I have never heard it from your lips, I have to say it sounds much more sexier." He smirked.

"Really?" Lily smiled and she moved closer to him.

"Yes"

"James," She moved closer.

"Y y yes" He stuttered.

"Is it sexier now, James" She was practically on top of him with her lips a fair ten inches away.

"V v very," He was now really nervous and didn't know what was happening.

"Well I probably shouldn't say it again," and she got off of him and picked up her book, "Bye Potter."

"Uh um er bye...I just go have a cold shower then," he murmured as she walked up the stairs. She opened the door and lied down on her bed and sighed. After a couple minutes Brooke opened the door and sat on Lily's stomach.

"I want a dolly and a makeup set, and most of all I want my best friend to realize the love of her life." She said pretending that Lily was Santa Clause.

"Ho ho ho well I can't guarantee everything my dear, but the dolly, and makeup set, you will get." She played along. "So how are you? Everything good with Remus?"

"Perfect" She smiled.

"Thats fantastic, have you talked to Landon lately, I didn't see him at all yesterday, and then I thought I heard him muttering going up the stairs but when I looked up he was gone."

"I don't know lets go see if he is up in his room,"

"Okay" Brooke got off of Lily's lap to let Lily up and then they were off walking down the stairs. At the foot of the stairs Brooke saw Remus and everything else flew out of her head as she left Lily alone. "Fine I guess I'll go by myself then." She said and turned to walk up the boys dormitory. She got to the seventh years room and walked in without knocking just like she has done many times before. All though what she saw was definitely not Landon, it was a very startled, naked James Potter. Lily was shocked and didn't avert her eyes as James tried to cover himself up.

"Well hello Lily, like what you saw?"

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god," she turned away and started running down the stairs but James was right on her trail.

"You didn't look away so what you must have liked what you saw." He was wrapped in a towel and swung Lily around right before she walked out of the portrait. The whole common room was starring at the two. Lily had no idea what to do. James saw her eyes and the panic and humiliation in them and let go of her arm. "I'm sorry," He said and walked away. Lily was stunned.

"No James it wasn't your fault I didn't knock..." But he was already to far away. Brooke was staring at her giving her a 'do something look' and Lily didn't know what to do. So she started to make a list, that what she does, when in doubt, make a list. 1. she could run away 2. She could go up there and apologize 3. She could admit her love for him. She quickly crossed out love in her head and made her decision. She ran back up the boy's stairs. This time she knocked and waited for an enter. James was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands feeling like a complete fool. Lily walked in with James not noticing her and sat on the bed next to James. She slowly lifted his head from his hands; he looked at he bewildered. She then leaned in and kissed him, softly at first but then with more intensity. They finally broke away, and Lily didn't know what to do now but then James kissed her. He had finally gotten the love of his life, and no matter what happens he will never let her go. He swore right then that he would die for her if he had to, then he broke away from her.

"Hi" She said

"Hi" He replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't knock."

"I'm not," and he kissed her again.

On Christmas Eve the whole gang was sitting in the common room, except for Kylee, who no one really saw anymore. Lily and James were sitting next to each other holding hands, Brooke was sitting on Remus' lap and Landon was as far away from Sirius as possible. It was pouring rain outside and it was pounding down on the windows.

"Has anyone seen Kylee lately?" Sirius asked the bunch, "The last time I saw her it was at our dinner and she cut out of that early saying the she was tired and that was like two weeks ago." Landon looked up feeling a little bit guilty but then remembered Kylee and his heart started to beat faster and the guilt left him.

"No I have barley seen her, its like she is invisible or something." Lily said.

"I know me neither I only saw her two days ago getting into bed, and in classes she seems to be as far away from any of us as possible." Brooke frowned.

"What about you Landon have you seen her?" Lily asked him.

"No, not since a couple weeks ago."

"Well if I don't talk to her soon I think I might go mad." Sirius said and pulled his hair back.

"Is Padfoot a little love sick?" James smiled.

"Yes and if I were you I would shut up." He said.

"Well you don't have to be so touchy, just because you don't know where your woman is and I finally got mine."

"Your 'woman'?" She let go of his hand, "lets get one thing straight Potter I'm not your woman."

"What, I'm mean, I'm sorry, I love you." If Lily wasn't freaked out already she now was.

"We can't do this James," and with that she ran out of the common room.

"What just happened?" James asked the group, Landon had stood up to go get her but James stopped him and ran out of the portrait after her. He couldn't find her anywhere, but then remembered something that he had overheard in fourth year. She was talking to her friend and it was raining just like this and she said she loved the rain. James ran at his fastest speed down the stairs and outside into the rain. There was a figure standing near the lake. A second after he stepped into the rain he was drenched and he started running toward the figure by the lake. He saw her red hair and then walked farther to her.

"What the hell was that about Lily?" She turned around and saw James just as soaking as she was.

"We can't do this?" She told him.

"Why? Why can't we do this?"

"I can't love you?"

"How come? Its not that hard."

"Yes, yes it is its the hardest thing in the world!"

"Why?"

"Because, it just is." She turned around.

"That's a good explanation, I would expect better from you. Is it pride, what the hell is it!"

"It might be pride," She was talking softly now, "Or it could be something else,"

"What, what else could it be,"

"Fear," She was now whispering so James had to come closer to hear.

"Fear, I would never-"

"It's not that, I know you would never hurt me."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"When I was seven my mother died and the last time I saw her I told her that I loved her, and from then on I had never said I love anyone for fear of loosing them. Then when you said it earlier I just freaked out and I had to get out of there, I had to get out of us." James was startled and moved forward.

"You are never going to loose me, I'm not going anywhere." He hugged her tightly.

"How can I be sure?" She cried into his chest.

"Because nothing, even death, is going to keep me from you."

"James" She said after a long pause of thinking.

"Yes Lily"

"I love you" He smiled down at her head.

"I love you too" They shared a moment of just hugging and then James broke the silence. "I'm sorry I called you my woman," Lily looked up and smiled.

"I'm not" He smiled and they started walking back toward the castle together.

"See I told you everything would be all right." Sirius said turning away from the window.

"No you didn't you said that Lily was going to dump him for all he's worth," Brooke said as she sat back down on Remus' lap.

"No I didn't you must have misunderstood me I said Lily was going to...bump him for all he is worth, big difference, see in Marauder's language that means...go out with. See you are bumping Remus, I'm bumping Kylee," Landon winced at that, he wished that he was 'bumping' Kylee.

"Oh I see, Marauder's language? How come you have never told be about that honey,"

"Because it doesn't exist, Sirius is just trying to save his ass." Right then the portrait door opened and Kylee came in. Everyone starred at her and she looked. She moved her eyes from Landon to Sirius and then she ran upstairs.

"What was that about?" Remus said. Brooke then realized something.

"Landon can I talk to you alone please." She said getting up from Remus' lap.

"Uh yeah sure," He followed her out of the portrait hole. Before Brooke could say anything Lily and James turned the corner, arm in arm.

"Hey Lily we need to talk with Landon right now, alone." Brooke said. Lily shot him a worried glance then turned to James and asked him to go inside, he did and she turned around.

"Okay what's up?"

"Kylee just came into the common room, looked from Landon to Sirius about a billion times and then finally ran up to our room." With realization Lily turned to Landon.

"Landon, did you tell Kylee that you love her?"

"What? How do you guys find these things out?"

"Oh my god, you did?" Brooke said.

"Yes I did, and now she is confused and I am confused and I don't know anything about Sirius."

"Okay but what did she say after you told her that you loved her?"

"She said that she couldn't do this and ran up to meet with Sirius." Both of the girls didn't know what to do know as they glanced at each other.

"Well, Landon you shouldn't have said anything to begin with." Lily told him.

"I know, but have you ever been in love with someone but had to hide it?" The girls looked at each other again, they both had and knew exactly what Landon had gone through.

"Okay, yes we have and I don't know what you should do now Landon, it seems that you got your self into some trouble, but if I were you I would talk to Kylee." Lily said and she walked into the common room Brooke at her foot. Lily walked in and sat next to James.

"I missed you," James said.

"I missed you too," Lily replied.

"Oh my god your not going to turn into one of those gushy couples are you cause if you are warn us so that we can get bag to throw up in." Sirius said as he turned away from the girls staircase.

"Hahaha, you are soooo funny," Lily said sarcastically.

"Well I will be after tomorrow after all of you look at the Slytherins."

"Why what do you have planned, James what is going to happen tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry my dear Lily but I can not tell even you that."

"Fine but it better be funny if I am letting this slide,"

"Oh you won't have to worry about that Lily," Sirius said, "This is funny, I mean funny funny."

"Ok I trust you."

"Really?"

"No not really I trust him," she pointed to James. By now it had gotten dark and only the five of them were left, James Lily, Brooke Remus, and Sirius, Landon had never came back in.

"Well I'm tired and I want to go to bed, I get presents tomorrow." Lily said and got up.

"Yeah lots and lots of present." Brooke said and also got up. She said good night to Remus and left. Remus and Sirius went up leaving Lily and James alone.

"Good night James Potter, I love you,"

"Good night Lily Evans, I love you," they kissed and Lily left James smiling.

The next morning everyone except for Kylee were all gathered around the fireplace opening presents, until Sirus decided that he was hungry so they all walked down to breakfast. While they were walking to the Gryffendor table many people were applauding the marauders. The girls looked at them and then turned towards the Slytherins and found that instead of the greasy looking people who normally were there, there were Santa Clauses. The boys waited for Lily and Brooke's reaction to the festive prank, until Lily started bursting with laughter. It was rather funny to see the Slytherins try to take off their new found identities.

"How long do they stay on there for?" Lily asked

"Oh they will were of in a couple of hours." James replied with smirk.

"I can't believe you guys did this." Brooke said as everyone sat down. Before Sirius could say anything Kylee had caught his eye. She was smiling at the prank that they pulled as she walked into the Great Hall. She turned toward him and then turned away. Sirius then made it his life's journey to find out why she isn't talking to him anymore.

_Authors Note: Hey I am sorry this took FOREVER but I have been having some writers block plus I am a super lazy person. I like this chapter though, it does have a weak ending but I tried to end it quickly so that you nice people could enjoy it and I hope there will not be any more long gaps like that._


	8. Chapter 8

Theres No Way Out of Love

Chapter 8

"I can't believe that just happened." Remus sat in shock next to a giggling Brooke in the common room. Moments before the two had been locked in a deep make-out session that was starting to progress into something more. Unfortunatly, the room they had chosen was not as "secret" as they had hoped. Professor McGonagal had walked in on the two in a very compromising position, and Remus had been mortified.

"It's okay, it's not that big of a deal. Sure it was incredibly embarassing, but the Professor was a teenager once, so I'm sure everything is fine. Don't worry about it honey," Brooke tried to soothe Remus. She reached out and ran her fingers through his sandy brown hair. She loved how his hair felt under her fingertips, and she loved the reaction that it got out of Remus: a deep tremble always coursed his body.

"No, Brooke. She is our _teacher._ This is absolutely awful. Things will never be the same in Transfiguration again," Remus put his head in his hands.

"You take things too seriously," Brooke smiled. Before Remus could answer her, she had climbed into his lap and stradeled him. He suddenly found it much harder to concentrate on the Professsor, or anything for that matter. A small smile played across her lips and she leaned in to kiss him. Remus met her half way and at once deeped the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight in an attempt to get closer to her. Suddenly he pulled away and Brooke sat breathing heavy with a confused look on her face.

"Lets go up to my room," he whispered. She nodded quickly in reply and grabbed his hand.

Sirius sat in the library deep in thought. People that passed by gave him strange looks, probably questioning why _he_ was sitting in the uncharted territory of books upon books. But the library was the only quiest place where he could come to think about what was up with Kylee. She'd been acting weird for awhile now, and whenever he went to ask her if everything was okay, she would make up some excuse and jet out of the room as fast as possible. Thoughts ran through his head about anything he could have possibly done, but this was the one relationship he'd ever been in where he could honstly say he had behaved. He loved Kylee and would never do anything to hurt her.

"I have to go find her and make her tell me what is wrong. Whether she wants to or not," Sirius voiced outloud. A boy from his potions class turned around to look at him.

"Oh yeah, like _you_ never talk to yourself," Sirius said. Then he ran out.

Sirius found Kylee walking around outside. She looked like she was moving around aimlessly, yet she had a look of deep thought on her face. Sirius jogged up bside her and she looked started at his arrival.

"Can we talk?" He questioned.

"Uhm.. I'm kind of busy. I have to go.."

"Nope, never mind. I shouldn't have even asked. We are going to talk because I can't stand not knowing whats going on with you." She looked at him intently, and then walked over and sat next to the lake. He followed her and took up a spot of grass beside her and waited for her to speak. She seemed to be sorting out things in her mind, like she was rehersing what to say to him, and then changing her mind. A sad look developed on her face and she hung her head.

"Sirius, I love you. Thats all you really need to know," she said softly.

"No, thats not all I need to know. It's nice to hear, yes. But if something else is wrong with you then you've gotta tell me so I can help. It's killing me not doing anything. I've never been a sit-down kind of guy." She smiled at his last line, and then turned her head to make eye contact. Their eyes remained locked into eachothers for a few moments, before she replied.

"Theres nothing you can do. I have to handle this on my own. Trust me, everything will be okay. I love you, and thats the most important thing." _Now all I have to do is talk to Landon,_ she thought. Ever since he had confessed his love for her she'd been trying to make a decision about what to do. She loved Sirius more than anything, but hearing her best friend say that to her had thrown her for a loop. On the way back to see Sirius after being with him, thoughts raced through her mind on whether she could have those kinds of feelings for Landon. however, they were all blown away as soon as she saw Sirius. There was no way she could look at him and ever imagine herself with another guy. Since then, she'd been trying to figure out what to say to Landon.

"I love you too, Kylee." Sirius started. He sounded like he wanted to keep going, but he stopped himself. Kylee was glad he wasn't going to keep pressing to find out what was wrong. She couldn't deal with seeing whatever kind of look would pop onto Sirius's face when she told him another guy was in love with her. She couldn't even imagine what his emotion would be. Rage? Sadness? A strong desire to kill Landon? She guessed the latter.

To stop him from saying anything else, she leaned in to kiss him. Her lips pressed softly up against him at first, but it wasn't long before Sirius pulled her in tightly to him. It had been awhile since their last kiss since she had been avoiding him, and it felt so good to be close to him again. Kylee never wanted the intense kiss to end, and from the way Sirius was holding her, she guessed he felt the same way.

"Just breathe," Kylee told herself as she walked up to the boys dormitory. She knew that Landon was alone in the room and figured this would be the perfect opportunity to tell him what she had decided. However, despite the ideal time to tell him that she wasn't in love with him, Kylee was standing at the bottom of the stairs hypervenalating. Her feet simply wouldn't obey her as she told them to move. Her heart was beating like crazy and no matter what she told herself about "staying friends" with him, all she wanted to do was run up to her room and avoid Landon at all costs. Avoid him for the rest of her life. Their once strong friendship was ruined now, and she wasn't an optimist that thought they could go back to the way it used to be after she crushed his heart. Things simply didn't work that way.

"It'll be okay. Well, it wont be _okay_. But at least he wont be living with everything up in the air anymore. He can move on. This is the best thing to do, for you and for him," Kylee voiced outloud to herself. A kid from her potions class was sitting in the common room and turned to look at her.

"Oh yeah, like _you _never talk to yourself," Kylee said, then hurried up the stairs before she could change her mind.

She entered the room without knocking before realizing that she probably should have at least warned him that she was coming in. Landon jumped off his bed when he saw her enter and looked quite startled.

"Kylee, what are you... hi," he said, seeming flustered.

"Hi Landon," she answered him. They stood there for a few moments. Then Kylee figured she should get it over with and save them both the painful experience of more silence.

"Listen, I know I've been avoiding you a lot. And I know that I probably should not have acted as I did. And I'm really sorry for how I handeled this. And I'm also really sorry for what I'm about to say next," she rushed out. Landon sat down on his bed slowly. Kylee went to sit next to him, but decided it was probably best she be as far away as possible before she said what she had to say.

"I'm in love with Sirius. I'm sorry, but theres no other way to say it than to just say it," Kylee started to cry.

Landon was torn up inside. Part of him was filled with anger towards Sirius for stealing her away from him. Part of him was filled with the want to comfort Kylee so she would stop crying. But the main part of him was filled with pain. Just raw pain, like nothing he had ever felt before. She didn't love him. She didn't feel the same intensity that he felt whenever he was around her. It didn't make sense. It didn't seem possible that he could hold these types of feelings for her while she just thought of him as a friend. The pain swelled up with each moment and Landon was sure that he wasn't going to survive this. Kylee did not love him. In fact, she was rejecting him, right before his eyes.

"Your the best friend I've ever had," Kylee choked out. "And I know that things will never go back to being the same. But I just wanted you to know that." Then she turned around swiftly. She lingered for a moment, as if she wanted to say something else, but then she opened up the door and was gone. Landon sat on his bed; he hadn't moved since she told him that she was in love with another guy. And he didn't feel like he would ever be able to move again.

"I love you," James mouthed to Lily from across the dining table.

"I love you too," Lily responded back.

"You guys make me sick," Sirius joined in. James turned to him and fake punched him in the stomach. They then proceeded to have a huge mock fight in the Great Hall, adding in sound and slow motion effects.

"Do boys think that they are cool?" Brooke asked as she entered for dinner with Remus. They held hands and both were grinning from ear to ear.

"I honestly don't know," said Lily, "I think that they thinks this impresses us and shows us that their real men. When in reality it just proves that they are more dumb then we ever thought possible."

"Actually, contrary to popular belief, not all boys are as dumb as girls think," Remus chimed in. Lily and Brooke looked at him and he smiled sheepishly. Brooke ruffled his hair and responded.

"Oh, I think they are. Some are just better at hiding it." Then Kylee entered the hall and all of them turned to look at her.

Kylee knew how awful she looked. She'd been crying for hours, and despit her pitiful attempts, she just couldn't bring herself to smile. She was planning on camping out in her dormitory forever, but she had gotten hungry three hours later and was forced to come out from seclusion. So she applyed a little makeup to hopefully hide how awful she felt and embarked out. Unfortunetly, it hadn't worked. Sirius saw her from across the room and stopped fake-punching James mid-swing. He rushed over to her.

"Kylee?" she heard his voice come as he stood directly in front of her. Sirius somehow made everything so real. She didn't regret her decision; seeing Sirius reinforced her love and she knew she had made the right choice. But hearing him and seeing his eyes suddenly brought her to reality, the reality where she had broken her best friends heart and lost him forever. She had already been crying before, but she felt new tears well up in her eyes. Sirius looked shocked and reached out for her. The Kylee just cried in his arms.

James, Lily, Brooke, and Remus stood over at the table and stared at their two friends.

"So you think she told him," Brooke asked.

"Definetly." Lily answered back.


End file.
